SHIELD Agents
by ozai37
Summary: AU. The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. A secret agency only known to a select few international governments. With highly skilled agents, advanced weapons and technology, S.H.I.E.L.D. is perhaps the greatest military power the world has ever seen. Or ever will again. Adventure/Crime. Rated M. Somewhat OC heavy. Avengers - Post-Captain America:WS


**S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents**

 **I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Marvel Cinematic Universe. They belong to The Walt Disney Company.**

 **All original characters and content © ozai37**

 **WARNING: Rated M for language and violence. You have been warned.**

 **Yes, I got this first part from** _ **Watch_Dogs**_ **. I really liked that part of the game and couldn't help myself :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER I**

 **Chicago, Illinois, U.S.**

 **Monday, July 16, 2012 - 10:36pm**

"I'm telling you, man! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Max, trust me, we wouldn't be here if you knew nothing at all." Said a young man wearing a black and white suit and tie.

He was of African-American descent with black, low cut hair. Most within his peers consider him too young for his job profession and position, some even losing a little respect for their leaders because of it.

"Please, I don't know anything. My boss'll kill both of us when he finds where we are." The slightly older man on the ground, Max, said, clutching his bleeding arm. He wore a simple green and white shirt and blue jeans with Nike Jordans on his feet.

"Sure, sure. I don't care. Since you won't tell me what I want to know then I guess I can't let you go home, Max." He quickly shot his hand downward and struck the gentleman's temple, knocking him out cold.

 _"Agent 003, do you copy? King you there?"_ A female voice asked over the earpiece in his right ear.

"Yeah, I'm here, Hill." Agent 003, Jamaal King, replied, picking up his weapon, a Glock 19 pistol, that was discarded on the floor and looked around the room.

He was in a medium sized equipment storage locker full of all types of things a baseball team like the Chicago Cubs needs. Probably hundreds of baseballs laid scattered around the floor and shelves, baseball bats, uniforms, washer and dryers, cleaning supplies, open and unopened boxes. Everything basically.

"I'm finished here, didn't get what we needed but I made a friend. That's a plus." King said, holstering his pistol.

 _"A friend? You didn't break him already did you?"_

"Uhh no, not really. He's… asleep now."

 _"Of course he is. Hurry up and get out of there, quick as you can."_

"Will do, Ma'am." He casually walked to the door and exited the storage room, leaving Max behind on the cold floor.

Upon entering the hall, he found three other men laying on the ground, all clearly dead.

"Woah…"

He heard footsteps coming and another man in a green jacket came walking around the corner. "Hey, Max, where'd you-" He stopped as he saw the Agent standing there and pulled out his pistol. "What the fu** is going on? Who are you?"

King stared at him, holding up his hands. "You do this? Nice job."

"What?" The gunman looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about? I didn't do this…"

"Hey." An innocent sounding, female voice said from behind him. She wore a tight, body-hugging, all black combat uniform with twin pistols on both hips, knives on her belt, and a Smith and Wesson Expandable Baton strapped to her back. "He was referring to me." She brought her hand up and impaled the man in the back with a knife, at the same time she reached over and twisted the guy's hand, causing him to involuntarily drop his weapon.

As he screamed in pain she quickly covered his mouth and shushed him.

"Shh, shh, shhhh. Don't fight it." She whispered in his ear.

Slowly, he started to lose consciousness and fell to the floor.

"Where were you anyway, Madison?" Agent King asked his longtime friend, Agent Madison García, codenamed Domino. She was an adorable Mexican-American girl with long, black hair that grew passed her shoulders, pulled back in a ponytail, and an innocent-looking face.

"Weeeell, I made a very small, highly unnoticeable tweak in the plan because there's no way at all for us to get out of here undetected and there's too much evidence here." She explained, putting on a glove, aimed the gun of the man she just put to sleep at one of the dead men and fired his weapon into their chest.

"Okay, what are you doing now?"

"Making sure the cops don't trace us when they find the bodies. They'll think he killed these other gentleman." She said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean 'when they find the bodies'? Who called them?"

"Hold on, I'm getting to that part. So, bottom of the eighth, St. Louis Cardinals are ahead by a few points, games almost over." She stepped over the lone unconscious man to stand in front of her friend. "We have several dead bodies and one asleep, right? Over 40,000 people above us watching one of the biggest games of the season, we need a big distraction to get out of here past security."

She folds her arms. "So, I called the _cops_." She says proudly.

King looked at her in shock. "You didn't… Tell me you're joking."

Madison shook her head. "Oh yes, Jamaal, true story. So, the cops get here, the FBI get here, Max's band of friends get here, and they have a shoot out. Pow, pow, pow, pow, pow."

"My God, you didn't."

"Yep, I called the gang too." She patted his back. "It'll be fine. This messy altercation will give us time to get out of here."

 _"Guys, what's going on? The Chicago Police are heading to the stadium like a flock of birds and the FBI is with them."_ Agent Maria Hill asked over their earpieces.

"Oh great, 'on-time' cops. Madison wants to use them to get out of here easier."

 _"Why the hell would she do that?!"_

Madison joined the conversation. "Come on, it's genius. We weren't getting out of here with all those people and potential gang members up there. You'll both thank me later."

"Or we won't thank you at all. I'll hack into the system, you stay with Max in the storage locker." King ordered.

"Max? He's still alive? Guess that means he didn't talk, huh?"

He sighed. "Nope, he didn't. He knows something about the Emerald Knights so we'll take him to the Hub for interrogation."

 _"Hurry, they're about to sweep the entire complex."_

King moved to a power transformer a ways away and took out his cellphone.

"Hill, I need a access point into the sectors power but I need a security clearance code to break the firewall."

 _"A security guard should have access. I'll have an agent already inside find him."_

Suddenly, a loud voice rang out through the basement down a corridor. "Yo, Max?! Sid?! Where ya'll at?!"

"Sh**." Agent 003 muttered to himself and crouched behind a large crate, pulling out his pistol. He peeked around and fired a shot, hitting one of the four men who appeared down the hall.

Of course, seeing their comrade shot and bleeding on the floor put them on alert, drawing their pistols. "Who's there?! Come out before I pop your fu**ing head."

In answer, the Agent fired a few more rounds in their direction, not hitting any of them but it was enough for them to take cover and fire as well.

"Hill, I could use that big distraction right about now…"

 _"Be patient, I'm working on it."_

A bullet ricocheted off the metal crate and hit just above his head, startling him a little. "You and the Big Guy are going to have to find yourselves a new Executive Director if I stay here any longer. These goons are blocking the only exit in this section of the basement."

"Don't be so dramatic, you've been in worse situations." Madison said from the back.

He smiled to himself. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I just want to be done with this mission already."

 _"Guys, a stadium worker heard your shoot out. SWAT team is heading to the basement right now."_

"Da**it." He peeked up again and fired a few times, two rounds hitting one of the gangsters in the shoulders.

He screamed in pain and fell to the floor, while the remaining two continued to fire in his direction.

"CPD! Drop your weapons and put your hands up!" A voice commanded down the extensive corridors.

The shooting stopped and the gangsters frantically looked around. "Sh** it's Five-O! We gotta get out of here!" One of them shouted.

Using their momentary distraction, King quickly fired at the two, hitting them both in the chest, instantly killed.

"Madison, let's go." He whispered into his comm.

A short moment later, she appeared next to him, carrying a disoriented, but very much awake, Max, who's hands were cuffed behind his back and mouth was taped shut. "We ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's move." The three of them hurried down the hall, stepping over and around the dead bodies.

They eventually found an office-like room and carefully walked inside, closing the door behind them. The office had a large window at the front that overlooked the outside halls, a corridor visible which led onto a ramp to the upper levels.

Outside the office were three police officers, examining the bodies of two more gangsters.

"How many gang members did Max bring for protection?" King asked Madison in a whisper.

"I don't know, maybe about ten, plus the four you just took out earlier."

"And you took all of them out?"

She looked as him as if he said something absolutely horrible. "You doubt my skills? Of course I took all of them out. Took maybe less than a minute."

"Okay, okay, just checking. So defensive." King said, smiling. He peeked out the window again and saw that the cops were moving on down the hall with a SWAT team leading the way. "Come on."

They led Max out of the office and up the circular ramp, winding up to the upper levels.

At the top was a metal double door and they pushed it open quietly.

Sticking to the shadows, the two agents moved as fast as they could through the different rooms and halls. Eventually, they all found themselves on the first floor lobby, ducking behind a wall. In the lobby were about a dozen people shouting at the security and police officers who were preventing them from proceeding further.

"What's the big deal?! We paid a lot of money for these tickets and now you won't let us back inside?!"

"Calm down, people." One of the officers said, holding up his hands. "There is a situation and we need to see some ID's please."

King ignored the protests of the upset people and led his companions through the lobby by moving along the front desk.

"Alright, Hill, we need that distraction."

 _"It's done, Agents. I've linked the sector's controls to your phone, King."_

"Thank you very much, Hill." King stated and pulled out his cellphone. He flipped through the screen before tapping on an icon. Right after he did this, one by one the lights blew out across this entire sector of the city, plunging the lobby into darkness.

Throughout the stadium, the screams of panic and confusion could be heard reverberating against the walls.

"That's our cue." Madison stated and grabbed hold of Max's arm and forced him forward.

The three of them raced stealthily through the halls, occasionally having to incapacitate any police officers or FBI personnel they came across. Eventually, they made it to a sports bar on the northern end of the stadium, casually walking inside.

 _"Your vehicle is in the garage across the street. Go to the airfield and a helicopter will be waiting for you."_ Hill said in King's earpiece.

"Copy that, Hill. See you later."

* * *

 **The Hub (S.H.I.E.L.D. Facility)**

 **Location: CLASSIFIED**

A single, UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter flew into the incredibly large hanger of Bay-2 within The Hub, smoothly setting down and lowering the boarding ramp. The Hub is one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s largest facilities and serves as a secondary headquarters for the agency. It's one of the primary staging grounds and provider of back-end support for ongoing operations.

Agents King and García stepped off the aircraft and escorted their 'guest' towards a group of three armed guards standing not too far away.

King handed over the blindfolded Max to them. "This is our new... 'special guest'. Take him down to interrogation and hold him there till ordered otherwise."

The middle guard nodded. "Yes, sir." He led his team away with their captive as a middle aged woman with black hair and red highlights moved over to the two agents.

"Agent King, why did you wait until the last possible minute to notify us you were coming here?" The woman said, clearly not happy.

"Well, hello to you too, Agent Hand." Jamaal said, walking past her with Maria but motioned for the lady to follow. "We actually planned to go to The Closest."

"Then why didn't you?" Hand asked in annoyance.

Jamaal smiled at her. "What? I just wanted to visit an old _friend_ , is that so wrong?"

Hand stared daggers into his skull. "Visiting a friend wasn't in your plan, was it? We never deviate from the plan without reason, Agent King."

Madison spoke up. "That's the thing, Agent Hand, things don't always go according to plan."

This was Victoria Hand, a high ranking agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. She was assigned to The Hub and oversaw over a dozen operations happening worldwide. Hand had a no-nonsense attitude on top of an incredibly rigid, uncompromising respect for rupes and protocol. Also, she was one of the _many_ high level agents who disliked Executive Director Jamaal King for the simple fact that Director Fury placed him into the the position, even though he was considered too young and 'inexperienced' for such a job. In reality, at least to Jamaal, Hand and the others were mostly upset that they themselves were passed over for the spot. Executive Director _is_ the third highest seat in S.H.I.E.L.D. after all, behind Deputy Director Maria Hill and Director Nick Fury.

The three of them walked towards an elevator. "We need to go down to the Executive Briefing Chamber," Jamaal said, stepping onto the elevator and inputting a code.

"AGENTS VICTORIA HAND AND MADISON GARCÍA DO NOT HAVE CLEARANCE FOR THE EXECUTIVE CHAMBER." A feminine computer voice said, an image of both ladies appearing on the screen with the words, "CLEARANCE AUTHORIZATION - LEVEL 8" above their pictures and a flashing red ACCESS DENIED.

Jamaal smiled at Hand. He, of course, knew the system would deny them both, but just wanted the satisfaction of seeing Agent Hand's LEVEL 8 to his LEVEL 9. "Executive Director override. King, Jamaal M."

The computer instantly acknowledged his command. "CONFIRMED. ACCESS GRANTED."

A light indicator on the panel turned green and the elevator took them down. After a few moments, they made it to the Executive Briefing Chamber. As it's name suggests, the large room is used by the higher-ups of S.H.I.E.L.D. to conduct meetings of their most sensitive operations. In the center of the room was an eight seat long, mahogany conference table, along the walls were flat-screen monitors and at the back was a thin, glass monitor of the world map.

Jamaal took a seat at the head of the table and hit a button, causing one of the screens to light up. He pointed to the person on the monitor. "There's our guest."

Hand sat next to Maria. "Who is he anyway?"

"Max Rivera." Madison answered, "a Chicago gang member."

"So," Hand started, leaning back in her comfortable seat and folding her arms, "S.H.I.E.L.D. is handling gang related crimes now?"

"If this was just a gang investigation we wouldn't be in this chamber now will we?" Jamaal asked questioningly.

"Good point. Then what's going on?"

"We have reason to believe Max's gang is affiliated with an organization known as the Emerald Knights." Madison explained, sliding a vanilla SHIELD folder labeled CLASSIFIED, LEVEL 7-10 EYES ONLY to Agent Hand.

Hand opened the file and skimmed through it. "What makes them so dangerous that only Lvls 8 to 10 can know about them?"

"Well, up until a few weeks ago, it was only known by a select few under Director Fury's orders." Jamaal said, pushing another button. On a separate screen a video appeared, showing a team of obviously skilled gunman wielding AK-47s and explosives. "Six standard months ago, at 0900 hours, this U.S. military base was attacked in California. This ten man team cut their way to the heart of the installation and made off with hundreds of military-grade weaponry." He said as the video paused, a spray painted, green knight's helmet on the bases walls.

Madison cleared her throat. "That was the fourth base they hit in a span of four months and the U.S. government have only just asked for our help, although we were already investigating."

Hand nodded. "Have they hit anywhere else since then?"

"Nope." Jamaal shook his head. "They've been laying low."

"So, we interrogate Max for information? Let's get to it now then." Hand said, standing up.

Jamaal prepared to stand when his cellphone started ringing and buzzing. He reached into his inside suit jacket pocket and pulled out the heavily modified and secure Android phone. The caller ID read SECURE LINE 1.

"Agent King, speaking." He said, putting the phone to his ear.

 _"King, it's Fury. Where are you now?"_

"At The Hub, we just got back from the Chicago mission."

 _"Alright, drop what you're doing. I need you at the Mojave Desert, there's a problem with Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S."_

"Crap, what kind of problem?"

 _"I'll explain in person. Meet us at the Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility."_

Jamaal nodded. "Yes, sir. Give me 8 hours."

 _"You have 6. Fury out."_ The call disconnected and he put away the phone.

"What's happening?" Hand asked.

"The project in question is top-secret, at least for now, but apparently there's a problem. I need to meet up with Fury and Hill in six hours."

Madison nodded. "But, what about Max?"

"Interrogate him without me. I want a report by tomorrow afternoon Hawaiian time." Jamaal gathered his files and shut down all of the monitors. "Well, see you all later."

"Good luck." Madison said as he disappeared onto a second elevator.

* * *

 **Hello people of Earth! :)**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, don't forget to REVIEW and tell me what you think.**


End file.
